band of avatar
by Nexus Girl
Summary: written by me and Nexus. After Alex manages to save joey from the rarehunters he disapears, and with battle city looming closer, will they be able to find him and still manage to save the world from the shadow realm


The band of Avatar – To battle city and beyond 

CHAPTER 1 – KAIBA'S TOURNAMENT

**N**early a year and a half had passed since Yugi had defeated Pegasus and claimed the title 'The king of games' and reclaimed his grandpa's soul. Yugi and I were dueling in the back of the class room while the others talked about the battle city tournament sponsored by Seto Kaiba that was starting next week and Joey was absolutely livid that he hadn't been invited to Kaiba's tournament.

'What's with that jerk? I came in second place at duelist kingdom and he doesn't invite me, I'm gonna kick Kaiba's ass' yelled Joey punching a nearby wall and bruising his knuckles

'Hey Joey cool down man your forgetting that Kaiba doesn't like you so even if you had won duelist kingdom he still wouldn't have invited you' I explained

'That's true' replied Yugi 'but you still might be able to register for the tournament Joey, were going down there after the last class is finished, why don't you come along and see if you can enter' Joey smiled faintly 'Alright now I'm gonna enter and beat that Rich snob in the tournament and good old red eyes is gonna take him down' said Joey snuggling his red eyes black dragon card and causing everyone to do an anime style faint.

'Joey your red eyes is a powerful card but it doesn't guaranty that you'll beat Kaiba…remember what happened last time. I said quietly.

_Start flash back_

_Joey and Kaiba were dueling each other with Kaiba's new invention the duel disk and it was Joey's move._

'_Alright Kaiba now I summon the red eyes black dragon in ATK mode then I'll activate Dragon nails which increases my dragons attack power now red eyes attack his Rapid horseman with inferno fire blast! _

_Kaiba gave a small smirk _

'_You've won that battle but you wont win the war' Kaiba drew a card from his deck _

'_Your red eyes black dragon is indeed a powerful dragon but it pails in comparison to mine, but first I'll play the magic card despell which destroys your magic card reducing red eye's ATK back to its original strength of 2400. Now I'll summon Blue eyes white dragon, now my mighty beast destroy Joey's dragon and the rest of his life points! _

Kaiba: 1200pts Joey: 0pts

'_I lost' moaned Joey as he fell to his knees while Kaiba gave a somewhat sinister laugh_

'_Stay on your knees Wheeler your nothing but a third rate duelist who can't do a thing without Yugi helping you'_

_End flash back_

'Yeah fine rub that in my face' muttered Joey looking slightly peeved at Alex 'Come on let's go register'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba was about to begin the final test of the new and improved duel disk and duel against the duel robot with his old deck which he had used in duelist kingdom.

'It's time to test out if what Ishizu said is true, if Obelisk is as powerful as she said it is then obelisk should be able to defeat all three of my blue eyes white dragon cards with ease.

'Activating holo-imagers, programming duel robot with new battle city rules, setting duel robot to maximum dueling level. Let the duel begin!' said one of the KC scientists

'Are you sure you want to duel without the safety system you could get hurt, you put all 3 blue eyes in the robot's deck'. Said Mokuba worriedly

'It's my invention and I'm going to test it. Let's duel!

Kaiba: 4000pts Duel robot: 4000pts

'I summon 1 monster face down in DEF mode and lay 1 card face down and end my turn.' said Kaiba

Duel robot: summoning Battle ox in DEF mode (1200pts). End turn.

'I flip summon Boar soldier into ATK mode' (2000pts)

A huge pig monster wielding a curved blade appeared

'Now Boar soldier attack Battle ox with primal age slash! Then I'll lay 1 card face down and that's all for now.' Said Kaiba, with a small smirk on his face.

Duel robot: Summoning 1 monster face down on the field then set 2 cards face down. End turn

'I summon Hitopsume giant in ATK mode (1200pts) now Boar soldier attack its face down monster!' shouted Kaiba

Duel robot: Activating face down monster cyber jar…

'Not cyber jar!'

A metallic jar appeared and opened a vortex that destroyed every monster on the field

Duel robot: Cyber jar's effect 1. Destroys all monsters on the field; effect 2. Both players must draw 5 cards and summon all monsters that are drawn. Summoning 2 monsters; Mystic elf and Dark elf both in DEF mode.

'I summon 5 monsters; a second Boar soldier in DEF and Maha Vialo in ATK and 3 monsters face down.' Said Kaiba

Duel robot: Draw 1 card, sacrificing 2 monsters on the field to summon Blue eyes white dragon in ATK mode. Scanning field 2 cards face down, high risk must end turn.

'_The duel robot thinks my face down cards are traps designed to destroy its monster. _I sacrifice 1 of my face down monsters to summon Dragon seeker in ATK mode then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn. _Next turn I'll switch my dragon seeker into DEF mode and activate its special ability, destroying the duel robots blue eyes white dragon'_

Duel robot: Summoning the lord of dragons in ATK mode; Lord of dragon's special effect protects dragon type monsters from magic, trap and monster effects. Dragon seekers special effect deactivated. Activate face down card flute of summoning dragon which allows me to summon 2 more dragons to the field from my hand. Selecting 2 more blue eyes white dragons

'Oh no!'

Duel robot: Activating face down card polymerization which allows me to fuse the three blue eyes white dragons together to form Blue eyes white ultimate dragon in ATK mode. Due to battle city rules fusion monsters must wait 1 turn before attacking. End turn.

'_So this is what it is like to face fear this must be how Yugi felt when he faced my Blue eyes Ultimate dragon in duelist kingdom, he came close to bringing my dragon to its doom but in the end not even Yugi could stand against it and now I must face the monster that not even Yugi could defeat.'_

'My move I draw! _It's obelisk! _Now I sacrifice my three face down monsters to summon my Egyptian god card Obelisk the tormentor!'

A blast of blue energy burst from Kaiba's duel disk which grew into a vast shape giving off incredible amounts of electrical energy which fried the computer systems in the duel dome. A giant blue muscled demon like creature that had to stoop to remain inside the duel dome, it appeared giving off a powerful dark energy.

'Behold Obelisk the tormentor, now my beast I offer my two remaining monsters to increase its power. Now Obelisk show Ultimate dragon why you're called the tormentor attack with fist of fate!'

Obelisk gave a thunderous roar and slugged the ultimate dragon obliterating it in a instant

_Kaiba: 4000pts Duel robot: 0pts_

'So this is the power of 1 Egyptian god card so once I have all three I'll be unstoppable Muhahahahaha!'

CHAPTER 2 – DUEL IN THE SHADOW REALM

Yugi, Joey, tea, Alex and Tristan were walking down the domino square to pick up the duel disks for the battle city tournament when suddenly a cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Yugi's deck and charged off down an alleyway with it.

'My cards' gasped Yugi

'Don't worry' I replied 'I get your deck back you guys go get the duel disks' and I charged off after the thief.

I ran after the thief through dozens of alleyways until he reached a Well lighted alley were the thief waited with a duel disk strapped to his arm and another duel disk laid on the floor

'I see you finally decided to join me, now get ready for our duel'

'Why should I duel you?' I asked

'If you don't I'll rip up your friend's deck so step up and if your lucky enough to win I'll return Yugi's deck' Alex picked up the duel disk strapped it on and inserted his deck and said

'Who are you?' I questioned, the thief laughed threw back his hood to reveal a man in his early twenties with a rather scarred face

'My name is Jake Guard I'm 1 of the 4 Dark horsemen, now let's duel!

Jake: 4000pts Alex: 4000pts

'I'll start things off by summoning 1 monster face down and next I'll play 2 cards face down on the field, that all for now take it away pansy' smirked Jake

'Bring it! Now I summon mystical elf in DEF (2000pts) mode then I'll place 1 card face down on the field. Your move Scar face.' Retorted Alex as he made his move.

'I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Dark magician girl in ATK (2000pts) mode next I'll activate my face down card Sages stone which allows me to summon the mighty dark magician in ATK mode' (2500pts) said Jake, his eyes glinting strangely

'You're using Yugi's deck!' gasped Alex, his face paling slightly

'That's right so you haven't got a chance, now Dark magician attack the mystical elf with dark magic attack and now go Dark magician girl attack Alex's life points directly with Dark Burning Attack!' roared Jake

_Alex fell to his knees as he was torched by the magician's attack, but something wasn't right it hurt! They only supposed to be holograms._

'As you've noticed these aren't holograms were in the shadow realm now, so the monsters we summon are real' laughed Jake as the millennium symbol appeared on his head.

_Alex looked around to see only a purplish fog and a cold chill in the air._

'Damn its duelist kingdom all over again…I won't lose even if this is a shadow game.' He muttered angrily with false bravado.

'Thanks to the Band of Avatar were both trapped in the shadow realm and only the winner will escape its clutches' said Jake sinisterly _And Alex noticed a band of gold around Jake's wrist with strange archaic symbols on it and they seemed to almost glow._

'It's my move now! I play Holy force which allows me to special summon any 2 light attribute monsters from my hand or deck and I choose this…Come forth my 2 blue eyes white dragons! (3000pts) said Alex as his most powerful dragons joined him, growling at Jake, their eyes shining bright.

'That's impossible Kaiba is the only one with those cards in his deck' exclaimed Jake

'Ha! I don't think so, you see a couple of weeks ago Pegasus released 9 new blue eyes white dragons into the public and I managed to get 3 of them. Now my mighty dragons white lightning attack!'

Jake: 2500pts Alex: 2000pts

'Now I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn.' finished Alex

'Your Blues eyes won't stop me, now I'll activate the magic card Dark hole; which destroys every monster on the field. Now I summon Celtic guardian (1400pts) attack his life points directly with Celtic blade slash attack!' shouted Jake

_I felt a searing pain across my forehead and blood began to gush out of his face as the Celtic guardian slashed at Alex with its sword_

Jake: 2500pts Alex: 600pts

Struggling to his feet Alex swore several rancid oaths

'My such language and just because your about to lose your soul' commented Jake, dryly

'…This duel isn't…over yet, I summon a monster face down and then I'll place 2 cards face down and that's all for now…' gasped Alex as he felt the burning pain spreading.

'Ha! Time to lose I activate my trap card Dark renewal; it takes a monster from each player and sends them to the graveyard then it brings back one of my monster's and I choose the Dark magician! Now it's time for me to wipe you out, go dark magician send him to the shadow realm!'

'I don't think so, activate face down card Angel blessings; this trap card allows me to summon a monster in my hand as long as I give up half my life points and now I summon Wing Weaver with an ATK of 2750 so now my monster counter attack and destroy the dark magician!' yelled Alex as a beautiful angel appeared with four wings sprouting from her back.

'This can't be happening to me!' screamed Jake

'Now Wing Weaver attack his life points directly!' commanded Alex, his eyes burning with an inner flame.

Jake: 0pts Alex: 300pts

_Jake suddenly screamed as the shadow realm enveloped him leaving behind a clear card, Yugi's deck and the golden wrist band _

'Looks like I'm victorious' said Alex collapsing to his knees, the blood loss beginning affecting him.

CHAPTER 3 – RED HOOD'S COMING

Yugi woke up to several calls that morning from Joey and Alex's mum they were missing. Joey never came to the hospital to help Serenity after he had gotten his duel disk and Alex hadn't returned home since he had gone after that card thief. Yugi called Tea and Tristan and together they scoured the city trying to find them, as they passed central park they saw a bloodied and bruised Joey being carried by Alex and he wasn't in good shape either.

'Joey! Alex!' called Tea as they ran towards them, Alex turned towards them and they saw his face, it was bloodied bruised and a large gash stretched from the base of his forehead and across the bridge of his nose, it was bleeding a thick dark blood.

'Alex! Joey!' shouted Yugi, running towards them, with Tea not far behind, her face pale, what had happened to them?

After questioning them Alex had told them that he had found Joey after getting back Yugi's deck and that he was being attacked by a load of cloaked weirdoes and he had driven them off and then went to find Yugi and the gang.

Tea called Tristan on her mobile and he was there almost before she put her mob in her pocket.

'Hey Guys, come on lets get Alex to the hospital' said Tristan as he got off his motor cycle

'No!' snapped Alex sharply 'Joey has to get to the hospital in time for Serenity's operation' The others tried to convince him but he adamantly refused and soon Tristan and the bruised and battered Joey sped off down the street, to the hospital. While Yugi and tea were watching them go, Alex had run off somewhere and when they noticed he was gone he was nowhere to be seen.

'His gone…' said Yugi, dumfounded

'Alex where are you!' called Tea into the distance, but there was no response. Alex was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hospital 10:45 _

'Come on Serenity you have to unlock this room, it's time for your operation' pleaded Mrs Wheeler

'No! Not without Joey' declared Serenity; sobbing like a broken hearted child, '_where was Joey? He promised he'd be here for my operation' _

'We can't wait any longer' said the Doctor quietly 'she needs that eye operation now'

'I'll take it from here mom' said an unfamiliar voice, Mrs Wheeler turned to see her son, she hadn't seen him for nearly 10 years he had changed a lot over the years, he had grown tall, handsome and somewhat gangly.

It soon became apparent why he was late, he was bloodied and bruised and a dark haired young man with a large shark spike in his hair was helping Joey to stand, he was hurt.

Joey limped over to Serenity's locked door and with a few words he managed to convince her to come out and she was soon in the operation theatre having her eyes fixed so she won't go blind. Joey was sitting on a hospital bed waiting for Serenity's operation to end and hope that it wasn't too late.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Day before battle city _

Yugi had earlier finished the modifications to his new deck and was walking down the street to see Joey and Serenity at the hospital when a red cloaked figure appeared in front of him; he was very tall and his face was obscured by a deep blood red hood and a small smirk lit his face.

'Greetings Pharaoh' the stranger said with a mocking bow ' the names Red hood and I'm afraid I can't let you or the vessel enter Battle city tomorrow. The stranger brandished a Kaiba Corp duel disk and said 'Lets duel!'

'…Uh sure lets duel' said Yugi as he merged with the spirit of the millennium puzzle as they were surrounded by a purplish fog.

Red hood: 8000pts Yami-Yugi: 8000pts

'I'll start this duel by summoning 1 monster face down then I end my turn.' said the red hooded stranger

'I summon Gamma the Magnet warrior in ATK mode (1500pts) now attack his face down beast!' yelled Yugi, the pink magnet warrior struck the face down card but jumped back in surprise it was a water demon like creature.

'That was my Aqua Mordor (2000pts) it has more than enough DEF points to stop you!' said Red hood smugly

'I set 1 card face down and end my turn.' sighed Yugi

Red hood: 8000pts Yami-Yugi: 7500pts

'I sacrifice my monster and activate my ritual card White dragon ritual to special summon my Paladin of White dragon in ATK mode' (1900pts) A smaller version of the blue eyes white dragon appeared with a white armored soldier sitting on its back with a huge lance in one hand

'Now my Paladin attack his pathetic magnet warrior with Ionic spear blast! Then I'll set 2 cards face down and I end my turn.' said Red hood

Red hood: 8000pts Yami-Yugi: 7100pts

'I activate my trap card Soul rope; it allows me to summon a LV4 or higher monster from my deck and I choose Dark Magician Girl in ATK mode' (2000pts_) a beautiful young blond haired girl appeared, dressed in a blue version of the dark magician's robes and brandishing a blue staff_

'Now I attack his paladin with dark burning attack!'

She gave a battle cry and launched a powerful ball of magic which enveloped Red hood's monster but it emerged unharmed

'What's this!' exclaimed Yugi

'My continuous trap card, Mist Raise; it protects my entire monster arsenal as long as I give up 500 life points at the end of each of my turns.' Smirked Red hood

'Very Clever, I end my turn…'

'I summon my Thing in the cave in DEF mode (1500pts) and activate my paladin's effect; by sacrificing it I can summon my ultimate creature of light…Blue eyes white dragon' shouted Red hood as the legendary white dragon appeared in all it's glory

'No way!' exclaimed Yugi, his face pale

'Now my Blue eyes attack with white lightning!'

The blue eyes gave a terrible roar and blew away the dark magician girl.

'I end my turn.'

Red hood: 7500pts Yami-Yugi: 6100pts

'How could you have that card…No matter I play Dark hole to destroy every monster on the field, then I summon Neo the magical swordsman in ATK mode (1700pts) attack him directly with mystic blade strike!' roared Yugi, as the swordsman leapt into the air and slashed Red hood across the shoulder

Red hood: 5800pts Yami-Yugi: 6100pts

'Not bad Pharaoh…I think its time I take things up a level, I summon Fairy Guardian #2 (1000pts) and then I set 1 card face down and I play the magic card Guardian's will; this doubles my monster's attack points, then I add Sword of Dogra which adds an additional 500pts to her ATK power (2500pts) Now attack his Magical swordsman now!' shouted Red hood as the tiny winged sprite cut down the swordsman with its huge brown scythe.

'I end my turn…' said Red hood, his eyes glowing like flames from beneath his hood

Red hood: 6100pts Yami-Yugi: 5300pts

'Why did your life points go up?' demanded Yugi

'Thanks to my Sword of Dogra, whenever you lose life points mine are increased by the same amount' smirked Red hood

'…I place 2 cards face down and I summon Kuriboh in DEF mode' (200pts) muttered Yugi. A cute little fur-ball, with claws and eyes appeared on Yugi's side of the field.

'Time to lose! I'll equip my Fairy Guardian #2 with Mega Morph to double its ATK again! (5000pts) Now my Guardian, Sharp Scythe slash! And thanks to my monster's effect it can damage your life points even if your monster is in DEF mode.

The guardian took out Kuriboh and most of Yugi's life points.

Red hood: 10,900pts Yami-Yugi: 500pts

'Then I activate my trap Ring of destruction; this will destroy my monster then we will both lose 5000 life points…So your times up!

_The red ring surrounding the fairy monster exploded and the entire field was clouded in smoke_

'Activate quick play magic card, Spell of pain; this redirects **all** the direct damage to your life points' smirked Yugi as Red hood was blasted.

Red hood: 900pts Yami-Yugi: 500pts

'Now to end this duel I summon Beta the magnet warrior in ATK mode' (1700pts) _a yellow magnet warrior appeared with a magnet for horns and magnets for hands _

'Attack him directly!' shouted Yugi, as Beta launched an ending blow

Red hood: 0pts Yami-Yugi: 500pts

The dark shroud of the shadow realm dissipated and the cloaked figure swore under his breath and vanished with a swirl of his cloak.

'Where did he go?' said Yugi as his millennium puzzle glowed and he seemed to shrink slightly

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Battle city _

Yugi was standing by the fountain at the center of battle city waiting for the tournament to start when he heard someone call his name

'Hey Yugi' Yugi turned to see his old friend and dueling buddy, the beautiful Mai valentine; dressed in purple jacket and shorts, that matched her purple-blue eyes nicely.

'It's good to see you again Mai' grinned Yugi 'I haven't seen you since duelist kingdom' Yugi and Mai talked about old times when they heard an annoying voice behind them.

'Heh Yugi I thought I'd see you buzzing around here' squeaked Weevil Underwood; a short green haired kid, who was obsessed with insects and was the current holder of the Japanese regional championship and standing shoulder to shoulder with Weevil was Rex Raptor; a medium height kid with spiked brown hair and purple dyed bangs, he had came second place in the regional and used a dinosaur based deck.

'Oh its Rex and Weevil, I thought I smelled something…' chipped Mai sourly

'I'll never forget how you played me like a chumpa-saurus in duelist kingdom Mai, now its pay back time' said Rex, grinning somewhat evilly

'And next time we duel Yugi you wont be so lucky, my deck has been filled with swarms of powerful insects…' bragged Weevil when he was grabbed in a head lock by the water duelist Mako Tsunami, who then said to the struggling insect duelist

'Those are large words coming from such a small guppy, if anyone will make any waves it will be me' Weevil broke out of Mako's head lock and demanded angrily 'you think you'll win this tournament?'

'Of course, there is nothing that can withstand my mighty Denison's of the deep' said Mako dismissively

'Your sardines will be crushed by my dino hoard' smirked Rex

'Don't be so sure dino boy, my brand new fortress whale card is much mightier than your two headed king rex' responded Mako, at that point Mai and Yugi left, leaving the three duelists to exchange insults and blows.

About an hour later Kaiba's enormous air craft drifted over battle city, then air craft had an enormous screen on each side and Kaiba's face appeared on each. He gave a crappy little speech that involved some of the new rules and how difficult the tournament was going to be. Yugi had won a duel against a rare hunter and won a Red eyes black dragon. Afterwards Yugi was wandering Battle city when he heard a familiar voice

'Blue eyes white dragon wipe out the rest of his life points!' shouted Red hood, his red cape swirling wildly.

Yugi watched Red hood take his losing opponent's rare card and locator card and left with a swirl of his blood red cloak.

'I guess that his in the tournament too' mused Yugi turning away and walking away, looking for another opponent.


End file.
